The Tree That Looks Like a Leaf
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Aidan learns a very important lesson...but is also hypnotized of what just happened. There is a second book but I won't publish it for awhile...I don't know why, I just won't until I'm super bored.


"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" The coach blows the whistle and everyone(except the other team)rejoices! I rejoice with a kick, but I accientdently trip while I kick, leading the ball into the woods.

"Go get the ball, Aidan." coach says. So, I go into the woods and try to find the ball. I then see a tree that looks like a giant leaf in front of me...I hear something in the bushes...the noise goes back and forth in the bushes, until the noise comes out of the bushes...the noise is a white wolf. The wolf comes closer and closer to me. But then, the wolf turned into a girl! The girl was only a few inches smaller than me, had long white hair, and pale skin;other than that she just looked like a regular little girl.

"What are you doing in MY forest?" the girl asked.

"I came to get my football. I kicked the ball in here on accident."

"Well, get out of my forest." I started turning around and then I got angry.

"You're no fun."

"I am SO."

"No, no you're not." the girl then grabbed my arm and pulled me up the tree that looks like a leaf. I couldn't believe she just did that in less than a minute. She ran up the tree while pulling me.

"Now was THAT fun?"

"No." I don't know WHY I said that, she's just a little girl...isn't she? The girl then grabbed my arm again and jumped off the tree. I didn't scream or anything, I just closed my eyes. After awhile, I wasn't hitting anything, so I slowly open my eyes. My eyes grew big when I looked around. Were we in a black hole?! There was an end and we landed on grass. We were not in the forest anymore. There's just trees everywhere.

"Where are we?!"

"Uh, I don't know because this is NOT my forest."

"Well, what are we going to do, then?" The girl and I started thinking what to do. The girl started sniffing and smelling then, and her frown turned into a smile.

"Follow me." She went on the ground and started smelling like a dog and walking like a crab. I followed her until we saw this tree. The tree looked like all the other trees around us. The girl went over to the tree and said

"This is not a tree." She touched the tree and just by touching the tree, she started to shake her hand as if she was touching fire.

"Really? You can run really fast and climb trees, but you can't touch THIS tree?!"

"Once again, this is NOT A TREE! YOU should touch this tree! The tree feels like a million dark souls going inside you." I went up and touched the tree. Nothing hurt.

"This doesn't hurt." The girl looked at me like I was lying, but then she looked at the tip of the tree.

"You should climb on the tree, explore, find out why I can't touch this tree." I looked up at the tree and started walking on branches that came out of the side of the tree. When I got to the top, the view was amazing!

"Hey, this view is-" something pulled my leg into the tree and all I could hear was

"Aidan!" ...That girls knows my name...but how? I landed inside the tree and there was this old man in front of me. He was floating and has a really long beard. He was bald and wearing nothing but underwear.

"Aidan. You have come here for a lesson. A lesson that you will never forget. My name is Old Man Wise, but you can call me Wise for short," I kept trying to ask him questions, but I just couldn't,

"I am not going to tell you your mission or your lesson. You must find the lesson alone. The only thing I will tell you is were to start. When you leave, you will see a time machine. go t the machine and go to the past first, future second, and present third." I then disappeared from the tree and I was back with the girl.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. How do you know my name and why didn't you save me?"

"*sigh*You really want to know. Fine! I am the Tree Spirit. So, I know every living soul's name that comes into my forest and I didn't save you because for the last frickin' time WHEN I TOUCH THAT TREE, I FEEL LIKE I'M ON FIRE! Answer my question, what happened?" I didn't want to tell the girl. Wise said that this was MY mission alone. A split second later, I see a giant metal thing.

"Follow me." I march towards the giant metal thing and soon find the time machine Wise was talking about! I pressed this big red button and the doors open. I go in, but the girl won't come. I can't just leave her here. If she can't touch trees here, she will probably die somehow...I guess.

"Come on in."

"Are you sure it's safe? What is this?"

"It's safe and it's called metal."

"Meeetal..." The girl touched the time machine and didn't scream! She put her whole hand on the time machine and smiled. She went in then. The doors closed. there was three buttons. One said past, one said present, and one said future. I pressed the past button and nothing happened. For a minute, I started getting a bit worried, and by the tell of the girl's face, she was too. Suddenly, the doors opened and we both went out. We saw trees, again, and the girl took a deep breath in and cried

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand children!" and the girl ran to a tree and hugged the tree. she didn't get hurt!

"How are these trees your grand children? You're just a little girl."

"For the last time, I'm a spirit. I've been in these woods since I was first born with these trees." She looks like a little girl on the outside, so I keep forgetting she's old

"Okay, you can spend time with your grand children. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Aidan." Yet, it's also freaky that she knows my name. i started walking until I saw a clearing of trees. i went over to the clearing of trees and saw a kingdom! I walked over to the kingdom and saw a kingdom! I walked over to the kingdom and...didn't know what to do. There was a giant gate thing that looked like it can go up and down. There was of course no doorbell, so I just yelled(only other thing I can think of now).

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Someone yelled back!

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Um, this is Aidan." The giant gate thing came down and a knight ran over to me.

"The king! The king has returned!" the king picked me up and showed me to everyone in the castle as if I was the little lion in Lion King. Everyone cheered for me. The knight put me on a throne and put a crown on my head. I didn't know I was the king of this town in the past. But, before I was happy to be king, some guy on a horse came in and he took off his helmet.

"Wait, King Aidan?" said the knight to the guy. the guy looked just like me, but as an adult.

"My kingdom, rejoice! Rejoice! We have won the war between France!" Everyone started cheering, but then, one knight grabbed the crown on my head and another grabbed me.

"Your majesty, we are sorry to think this little brat was our king, when you are, really," The knight with the crown gave the crown to the real king,

"Your majesty, what should we do with the brat?" The king looked at me and said

"Put him in the dungeon and I will talk to him very soon." the knights both held one of my arms as the carried me to the dungeon. A little later, about five minutes, the king came in and asked me some questions.

"So, is your REAL name Aidan?"

"Yes."

"Ah, that's what happened. My knights will let anyone in that's named Aidan. I must do something about that. Anyway, your free to go." I walked out of the dungeon with the king and saw some people looking at me with a dirty face.

"Thank you...for letting me go."

"Well, I could be arrested. Plus, I don't know why, but you remind me of someone." The king winked and the giant gate closed up. I went back over to the girl to tell her my mini adventure. But, while I was walking back, I kind of figured out the lesson...I just need to go to the future to see if my theory is true I saw the girl hugging the trees.

"Would you like to live with these trees?"

"You would really let me do that, Aidan?"

"Yes, but only if you answer some questions."

"Okay."

"First of all, how can you turn into a wolf?"

"I see so many wolves, I can turn into one."

"Okay, secondly, when were you born?"

"When trees were first born."

"Finally, what is your name?"

"Allie." Allie...such a pretty name. A perfect name for a girl.

"Well, see you later, Allie." Before I went into the time machine, Allie kissed me on the cheek and I started to blush. The doors to the time machine closed. I pressed the future button and again, nothing happened for awhile until the doors opened. I went out and saw a giant dark castle in front of me. There was no trees anywhere. I'm glad Allie didn't come, she would want to go back. I walked all the way to the castle and THIS castle DOES have a doorbell. I push the doorbell and I fall and fall until I Iand on this soft mat. This guy was in front of me. He has a HUGE head and half of his head looks like technology. He has a devil mustache and big white and furry eyebrows. Finally, he was sitting on a floating chair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aidan."

"...Really? I'M Aidan too. Hmm...how is that possible..." Aidan put this weird metal loop on my head. the metal loop was connected to this machine.

"What is your name?"

"Aidan." The machine beeped and green showed up.

"This isn't possible! I destroyed all the Aidans in the world! How did you get here?!" I then figured out that the machine is a lie detector. If I tell him I'm a little boy who lives in a village and is from the future, then of course he will kill me. So, I have no choice but to tell the truth.

"I came from a time machine."

"...Fascinating! Did you build the time machine?"

"No."

"Amazing! There is finally an Aidan who I can teach to be smart as me!" The man started crying,

"We could rule the world together!" This is getting out of hand.

"Look, Aidan, I don't want to be your partner. I just want to have a normal life.

Aidan just frowned.

"Then leave!" So, I did. The lesson is true. I know what the lesson is. I go back to the time machine and press present. when the doors open, I'm in front of Wise. I looked behind me and the time machine vanished!

"So, my young friend, what have you learned in this adventure?" I still don't know if the lesson I think is the right lesson. I have no choice, so I told Wise what I thought.

"No matter what time you're in...there will always be an Aidan?"

"Yes. Good job. You have completed this task. We shall see each other again, young friend." and Wise and everything around me vanished. Before I knew it, I was standing, holding my football, back in the real world. I looked behind me and the tree that looks like a leaf is still there. I looked around for Allie.

"Allie?" My friend, Jeff, came then and said

"Oh, there you are, Aidan! I was worried. You've been gone for three minutes." Three minutes?! The adventure I went on was at least five minutes! Jeff put his arm around my shoulder and took me back to the field. I looked back at the tree that looks like a leaf. I will never ever forget that tree...

Not The End


End file.
